Presence information is defined as the state of a user as it relates to his or her interaction with various user devices such as mobile phones and the end applications that execute on the user devices. Examples of end applications include communication, gaming and alerting applications.
In the “wired” line network, the Internet Protocol (IP) network is mature and available to most desktop computing devices. However, in the wireless world, a packet-switched IP network is available to relatively few devices and relatively few markets. Second generation (2G) mobile phones typically offer Web-browsing capabilities via WAP (Wireless Area Protocol) services. Unfortunately, these services are typically implemented in a circuit-switched fashion. True IP-based packet-switched data services will be unavailable until 2.5G or third generation (3G) infrastructures are deployed widely.
Accordingly, there is a need to gather and distribute presence information from wireless devices. There is a further need for such a solution that gathers and distributes presence information from 2G GSM mobile devices. There is a further need for such a solution that is relatively non-intrusive. There is a further need for such a solution that is relatively straightforward to implement using well-understood standards.